


[Podfic] Dog's Blood

by TurtleNovas



Series: [Podfic] Katabasis [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: He asks Steve to kiss him, because in all of his important places, he knows he'll regret it if his mouth touches someone else's first.A companion piece forOverture.[Podfic, read by the author.]





	[Podfic] Dog's Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dog's Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157874) by [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas). 

  
_Original Photo by [Philipp Pilz](https://unsplash.com/photos/QZ2EQuPpQJs)._

**Listen:** [Stream Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6yx1ukreq1we97e/Dog%27s%20Blood.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download:** [Mp3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/6yx1ukreq1we97e/Dog%27s%20Blood.mp3?dl=0) (right click to save-as) 

**Text:** [Dog's Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157874)

**Author:** [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas)

**Reader:** [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas)

**Length:** 00:31:18


End file.
